


Dinner

by amessoffand0ms



Category: Broadchurch
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Romance, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 05:45:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10353498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amessoffand0ms/pseuds/amessoffand0ms
Summary: Inspired by Ellie badgering Alec about eating in the third episode of series three. She invites him over for dinner and things change between them.





	

Ellie Miller and Alec Hardy made their way back to the station from Trish's house, and were walking along the beach.

"What's your favourite food?" She asked suddenly.

"Pardon?"

"Food. What's your favourite?"

"Umm, pasta bake. Miller, why are you asking?"

"Because you don't eat enough. So, dinner tonight at my place? I could make you pasta bake, the kids are at my sister's tonight." Ellie said, smiling at him.

"Yeah, okay." Alec replied.

"It's just that I'm always badgering you to eat,  I thought that it would be nice if I could make you some tea." She replied.

"I've already said yes, haven't I?"

"Alright grumpy arse."

Back at the office, he kept stealing glances at her. For some reason, he was a little nervous about dinner. He didn't know why, but something about Ellie Miller made his dodgy heart flip.

"See you in a bit." Ellie said when their shift ended.

"Yeah, see you."

Alec stayed a while longer, typing up the case notes that now become a habit. He kept looking at the time, Ellie had told him to be there around 6.

At quarter to six, he decided to make a move. He straightened his tie, logged his computer off, and exited the building.

Ellie, who was just putting the cheese, tomato, chicken and pasta bake into the oven when she heard the doorbell ring.

"Hello." She smiled at her colleague as she opened the front door.

"Miller." Alec stepped into the house.

"Ellie, please. We're not on duty now. Come into the kitchen." She ordered him.

The pair stepped into the kitchen and Ellie sat at the table. "So, how's Daisy?"

Alec sat down too, and the pair chatted about their kids.

"Ellie..." Said Alec.

"Yes?" She asked.

He was just about to tell her that he had feelings for her when they were interrupted by the oven timer chiming.

"That'll be our tea." Said Ellie. "Go and sit at the table, I'll be there in a minutes. Drinks are already there, red wine for both of us. Pick your seat."

"Okay." He hadn't even said anything to her yet and she was already bossing him about, clearly comfortable in her own home.

The pair ate in silence, exchanging glances and smiled every now and then.

"You kept doing that at work, glancing at me." Ellie said when they finished, taking a sip of her wine.

"Well, I was nervous about this."

“How come?” She asked, collecting their plates.

“Well…” He began. 

“Go into the living room, I'll be there in a minute.” Ellie interrupted.

A few minutes later…

“So, what's been bothering you?” She asked, placing two new glasses of wine on the coffee table.

“Well…” Alec replied as Ellie sat down next to him. “Ellie Miller, I have feelings for you.”

“Romantic feelings?” She clarified.

“Yes.”

“Well… I have feelings for you too, Alec.” Ellie smiled shyly at him.

He edged closer to her, taking a sip of his wine for courage. “How long?”

“A while, I suppose.” She said, taking his hand. “I’ve fallen in love with you.”

Alec squeezed her hand gently. “We’ve been fools, haven’t we?”

“Guess we have.” Ellie chuckled.

He gave her hand one last squeeze, and then cupped her face in his own, stroking her cheeks with his thumbs. “You’re beautiful you know.”

“Thank you.” She blushed. “You’re very handsome, even with that scruffy beard of yours.”

He smiled at that, and the next moment they were kissing, holding each other close.

Ellie hummed against him, and broke the kiss off. “Oh Alec, I enjoyed that.”

“I did too, Ellie.” He smiled.

“I know this sounds weird but cuddle me?” She wasn’t usually soppy, but she felt like making an exception. “It’s just that I don’t want to get into bed straightaway.”

“Me neither.” He replied, removing his arm from around her waist to drape it around her shoulder. “I love you too.”

“Good” Ellie said, and snuggled into him, and the couple stayed like that for a while.

Alec ran his free hand through her curly hair. “I like this. Us.”

“Me too.” She smiled up at him, kissing him. “I’m happy.”

“Ditto.”

The next morning…

Alec woke up before Ellie, and watched her sleep for a few moments. She was curled into him, snoring slightly with a smile on her face. Her curls were sticking up all over the place, to him she looked adorable.

He kissed her nose. “Ellie?”

“Mmm?” She opened her eyes and yawned. “Hey you.”

“Hello, love.”

Ellie gave him one of her big smiles and sighed happily.

Alec kissed her. “How’re you feeling?”

“Hmm… Happy. Content. I love you Alec.”

“I love you too, Ellie.”

_ The End, I hope you all enjoyed :-) x _


End file.
